


content

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: "stop." michelle yawns and her long legs tangled with his as she wraps her arms around his waist."i'm literally just breathing.""well then stop breathing. you do it too loud." she shrugged and peter snorted, she lightly hit him again.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	content

**Author's Note:**

> some mj and peter fluff
> 
> i was bored and i felt up to writing this rn

michelle slapped peter hard on his chest, he jolted up and started coughing lightly.

"what was that for?" he looked at her like she was insane.

"stop." michelle yawns and her long legs tangled with his as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"i'm literally _just_ breathing." peter furrowed his eyebrows but laid back, liking the feeling of her nimble fingers running down his bare belly.

"well then stop breathing. you do it too loud." she shrugged and peter snorted, she lightly hit him again.

they laid in his bed in a comfortable silence. their legs bound as michelle's head rested on his chest, peter lightly combed his fingers through her hair.

"man, your initials are literally pp." michelle broke the silence, smiling up at him.

"and your's are mj. what's wrong with mine's?" peter pouted down at her. michelle snorted. "it's literally like taking a piss."

peter couldn't help but laugh at that. "i guess flash was right about those penis jokes then, huh."

immediately, michelle shook her head. "nah, that asshole's never right. don't let him hear you say that or you'll never hear the end."

they shared an equal laugh, silently agreeing that it _would_ be better for flash to not know he almost agreed with him. 

once again in silence, they just laid there. perfectly content in each other's arms as you could only hear peter's **loud ass breathing** \- in the words of michelle.

they didn't realize that may came in to tell them that dinner was ready. she stopped in her nephew's doorway and coo'ed at the sight. it brought back old memories of when ben and her were together. 

she snuck a picture of the two teens cuddling and set it as her lockscreen for _weeks._ peter never saw the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
